Moments In Love
by music4ever2010
Summary: Allen plans a dinner for Kanda's return. But what happens when dessert comes... PWP. Yullen * Now Corrected* Yaoi


**Summary: Allen planned a picnic in Kanda's room to celebrate his return home. They wined and dined and then came along dessert….**

Kanda push Allen against the wall as he attacked his neck with his lips. A slow moan escapes Allen's lips as they both try to remove the others clothes, Chocolate and whip cream covering both of their bodies as they battle for dominance.

"Are you sure you want to do this we can always wait till another time?" Kanda said in between love bites.

"I'm sure. I trust you." He runs his hands through the raven locks as the other man leans into him for a passionate kiss. Allen moan as Kanda nipped at his lips asking for permission to take it deeper. The taste of caramel and chocolate mixed together as the kiss deepen, soft moans escape their mouth as they slowly broke apart. A smirk appears on Kanda's Face as he licks his lips of the remanding chocolate.

"You're so beautiful,' He bites down on Allen's collarbone, "and taste good too!"

A faint blush appears on Allen's face as. "Bakanda, don't say such stupid things."

A deep chuckle erupts from his throat as he leaned down and began to nip on the pale skin below, their clothes slowly removing themselves as he goes down further. Allen moaned as Kanda worked his way down to his raging hard on and begins to lick the base as the tip slowly oozed out pre-cum.

Kanda reaches over to the picnic basket to pull out some of the honey they had left over. He slowly began to pour it all over the pale body beneath him and he slowly licked every inch of the honey covered body. A deep moan reached Kanda's ear as he finally put his mouth around Allen's member and began suck down harder on the weeping member sending jolts through Allen's body.

"Kanda I'm about to come."

His eyes became blurred with sparks as his release came into Kanda's mouth, he laid back to catch his breath when he felt movement from below. Allen looked up as he was surrounded by a pool of raven black hair, he reaches up to capture Kanda lips sharing a brief kiss.

"Kanda, I can't wait any longer." Allen begged, "Please I need you inside me." Kanda pick Allen up off the ground and slammed him back against the wall, Kanda took some off the whip cream of their bodies to coat his fingers.

"I need you to turn around; I'm going to prep you." Allen nodded his head as he turns around and spread his legs. He jumps at the feel of Kanda's finger inside of him. It was painful sensation he felt and was about to tell him to stop when he felt jolt of pleasure. Kanda smirked as he heard Allen release a moan from him hitting his spot. He repeated the action with his fingers till Allen came over the wall again. He removes his fingers and began to coat his own nines inch cock, Allen propped himself against the wall as he tried to catch his breath but Kanda turned him around and picked him up.

Now facing one another, "Wrap your legs around me," Kanda commanded.

"This will feel different than my fingers, but it will be worth it in the end." He promised.

Kanda slowly place his cock head into Allen's entrance and pushed to he was in all the way.

"Damm… so tight..." Kanda grumbled pushing in further.

He looks at Allen to see if he was alright and was ready for him to move, he was met by a thrust pushing against his on.

Kanda smirked as he pulled out and thrusted back into Allen hitting the same spot as before.

"Mmmm-Kanda,mmmm, faster. DEEEPERRRR!"

Kanda threw Allen from the wall to the floor so that he could fill his request. Their bodies began to move in perfect harmony as they motions grew faster. Allen moaned heatedly and Kanda felt hot fluid pulse onto their bodies. He forced himself in deeply and fastened his mouth on the Allen's as his own seed filled his lovers' body.

They lay beside each other on the floor to catch each breath before Kanda pick them up and place them in the bed. They wrap up close to each other as the sun came up before quickly going to sleep.


End file.
